


Of Mothers, Daughters and Sisters

by mricj



Series: Peace Excerpt [5]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon Compliant, Dysfunctional Family, Extended Scene, Gen, Injury Recovery, Pre-Canon, Sister-Sister Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23590387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mricj/pseuds/mricj
Summary: When her family turns their back on her, Lin finds comfort in an old friend.
Relationships: Lin Beifong & Kya II, Lin Beifong & Suyin Beifong & Toph Beifong
Series: Peace Excerpt [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998484
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	Of Mothers, Daughters and Sisters

It isn’t long until rumors start, and it isn’t long until Chief Beifong hears about the incident. Both her daughters are involved in it, one of them being one of her officers, and, from there, it doesn’t get much better. She demands someone, anyone, really, finds Lin a bandage before sending her to the same office she’s grown to dislike since joining the force a couple of years ago.

Once there, she finds Su. Waiting. She has her arms crossed against her chest and is pouting, of all things, and as if this can’t get any more ridiculous, Lin can’t help but snort. By her side, Su starts biting the inside of her cheek, promising herself she isn’t giving in to her, the sort of thing she does when she’s trying her hands to ignore Lin. The outcome isn’t pretty, nor is it satisfying.

“You,” Toph gestures at Su’s general direction. “Go home. Start packing, and don’t even _think_ about escaping. You’re leaving at six in the morning.” 

“Mom--”

“-- And _you_ ,” She cuts Su off, not giving her enough time to even as much as protest, no. Instead, Toph focuses on Lin. Words come pouring out of her lips, using the same harsh tone she’s used on Su moments before. It’s almost as if both of them are children again, fighting over the radio. Almost as if, hours before, Suyin hadn’t committed a crime and injured her. “Take the rest of the day off. Fix whatever’s up with your face.”

The Air Temple Island isn’t far, but it isn’t close either, and by the time Lin arrives, the sun is starting to set. She expects to see more people around, but with most of the Air Acolytes retiring to their dorms, it isn’t until she reaches the main building that she bumps into Kya, one of the only familiar faces. Sprawled on the couch, she holds a magazine in her hands, something about Earth Kingdom’s and Fire Nation’s most recent fashion trends.

She doesn’t see Aang or Katara, doesn’t see Tenzin either, and at that, Lin doesn’t even as much as remember greeting her. “Where’s Aang?”

“Hi, Lin. I’m doing fine. You?” Her presence doesn’t surprise Kya, and come to think of it, she’s probably heard Lin coming, and, not bothering to look up from her magazine, Kya continues lazily flipping through the pages. None of the articles seem to catch her attention, and, with a teasing smile, she adds. “Dad’s at City Hall. _Tenzin’s_ with him.”

With a roll of her eyes, Lin decides to ignore her.

“Katara?” 

“Emergency at the clinic. Some firebenders got injured,” She pauses, and it isn’t until then that Kya places the magazine on the coffee table and getting on her feet. She clearly isn’t the person Lin wants to see, but, in the end, she doesn’t care. Both of them haven’t seen each other in months, and Kya misses her. “But I wouldn’t mind the company. We can grab dinner.”

Right then, Lin realizes she doesn’t have much of an option. With Katara being busy and getting late, it isn’t as if she much of an option but sit tight and wait. Sure, the open cuts hurt, but it isn’t serious enough for her consider going to some random clinic and waiting countless hours until a healer can see her, and Lin certainly doesn’t want to go home: at this point of the evening, mom and Su are probably splitting their time between screaming and each other and packing, and she wants nothing to do with them.

Looking up at her, it isn’t until then that Kya notices it.

“Spirits!” Kya doesn’t mean to sound blunt, doesn’t mean to be rude, but it’s out before she can stop herself and think about it. She expects one of Lin’s piercing glares, the sort she saves for her and Bumi, but it doesn’t come. Instead, Lin crosses her arms, eyes fixed on the other side of the room, and it doesn’t mean she isn’t seething at the thought of it, and trying to be gentler, Kya continues. “What happened to your face?”

“Suyin happened,” It isn’t much of an explanation, but it’s enough, and Kya can’t help but sigh. She remembers both of Toph’s pregnancies and remembers both Lin and Su being constant presences in her life, and, at this point, both of them are family. The thought of Su harming her hurts, and Lin being vague or not, Kya understands the meaning. “I thought Katara could help me.”   
  
“ _I_ can help you,” Wriggling her fingers in front of Lin’s face, Kya offers, sounding as comforting as she can, and, for a moment, Lin wonders if it’s the sort of thing she’s learned in the North Pole, one of their methods to deal with difficult patients. Either way, Kya doesn’t wait for Lin to answer, and, instead, leaves the sitting room before coming back with a bucket full of water, some of it spilling on the floor as she makes her way to Lin.

Grunting, Kya places it on the floor before adding. “Some of us were trained by the best too, believe it or not.”

“So I heard,” And although it isn’t much, it’s enough to get a smile out of Lin, both of them remembering the old days. Years ago, Kya and Lin had been part of the same Probending team, before time caught up to them. Before Lin stopped competing and started focusing on going to the Metalbending Police Academy and becoming an officer, before Kya and Ursa dropped Probending completely.

Sighing, she sits on the couch. There isn’t much of a point in thinking about it, and at that, Kya proceeds to get started on it. Leaning into Lin’s personal space, her light fingers brush against the soft skin of her cheek, reaching for the bandage. She hisses and, under her breath, Kya mumbles an apology before dampening the cloth. From there, removing it becomes easier, even if some blood comes out of the open cut.

And of course, it doesn’t last. Cleaning some of it, it isn’t until then that Kya starts manipulating the water. She presses it against Lin’s cheek, moving her hands in a familiar manner, and at the first touch, it hurts. Stings, but seconds later, it becomes soothing and refreshing. A relief, as a comfortable silence sets in.

Kya doesn’t expect it at first, but as she continues moving her hands, she finds some resistance beneath the surface.

“It’s going to scar,” After a couple of minutes, the comfortable silence is broken, and Kya’s chipper tone’s gone. She sounds more apologetic than anything, and Lin hates it. “Sorry.”

“Not your fault.”

At the thought, there isn’t much Kya can say to comfort her, and, sighing, she continues the movements of her fingers, and under her touch, Lin relaxes. “Guess not.” 

“Listen, I know--” And before Kya can put some thought into it, she starts speaking, and at that, Lin can’t help but glare. She doesn’t doubt her for a second, no, but in the end, it isn’t the same and it isn’t as if she’s in the mood for receiving advice or a pep talk.

“-- Well, no. I don’t know,” She corrects herself, because, in the end, as much as Kya doesn’t like any of it, it isn’t the same, and Lin supposes she can’t argue with that. After coming back to the Air Temple Island for the first time since she left, Kya mentioned something or other about most people, especially those in the remote areas in the Earth Kingdom, not knowing about the existence of Avatar Aang and Master Katara of the Southern Tribe’s older children. “But I _understand_.”

Neither of them remembers a moment in their lives where being their parents’ children had been easy, and at the thought, Kya finds herself adding. Softer this time. “Or, at least, I try to understand. And it isn’t easy, none of it is, but we’re family too, and if you ever need a break, I’m here. Got it?”   
  
“Got it.”

“Anyways,” Kya starts, and it isn’t until that moment that it feels as if Lin can breathe. The change of subject certainly is appreciated. With her anger slightly managed, Lin starts feeling nothing but the discomfort that comes with grief, and a lump forms itself in the back of her throat, and if Kya notices, she doesn’t say anything. Instead, she continues speaking. “Dad’s birthday is on Friday, but I’m leaving after that... I’ve been thinking about visiting Kyoshi Island-- or maybe Omashu. It’s been a while, but Aunt Suki--"

Kya cuts herself off. That’s beside the point, and, in the end, it doesn’t matter. “-- You should come with me this time. If that’s what you want.”

“Tempting,” She laughs, but there isn’t any humor hiding behind her tone, no. Instead, there are unshed tears and disappointment, and, in the end, Lin doesn’t feel any better than she did moments ago.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [Tumblr](http://mricg.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](http://twitter.com/mricjwrites).
> 
> (Note: Ursa is Zuko's (and Mai's) spare heir, Izumi being her older sister.)


End file.
